Magic
All individuals in the Exoginos galaxy possess some kind of magic powers. Each individual is born with the magical essence of one of the four elements of nature: water, air, fire and earth. Much like us with water, their body is composed of 70% magic essence. Essentially, their powers come from within their body and soul. There is two main ways of using magic (or magic types): * Creation - summoning an element from your own magic essence. * Manipulation - changing the state of an element in front of you. Everyone can use manipulation magic, but very few are able to summon an element. Main Four Elements These are used by everyone in the galaxy. Air Magic Air mages are hard workers and tend to put work over their own being. They’re the wiser of the factions, very patient and sometimes act cold.They possess the ability to create or alter the weather. Their aura radiates respect, stability and intelligence. Practices * Manipulation of wind, clouds and lightning * Summoning of wind, clouds and lightning * Divination: smoke/steam/cloud scrying Water Magic Water mages have great communication skills. They are the most peaceful and relaxed of all, but are also the most emotional. They possess the ability to create or alter water in any state. Their aura radiates love and serenity. Practices * Manipulation of water, ice and mist * Summoning of water (which can be manipulated once it's out!) * Divination: water/crystal ball scrying Earth Magic Earth mages are always realistic and have the natural instinct of healers. Their role is to care for the well-being of others. They possess the ability to create or alter the earth and plants. Their aura radiates love, trust and protection. Practices * Manipulation of earth, rocks and plants * Summoning of plants * Divination: runes, crystal ball scrying Fire Magic Fire mages are full of life and confidence. They are the weaker of the factions but don’t let themselves be thrown off the throne! They possess the ability to create or alter fire and lava. Their aura radiates passion, courage and vitality. Practices * Manipulation of flames and lava * Summoning of flames * Divination: flame scrying, cards The Fifth Element: Spirit The element of spirit lays on another level, and not everyone is able to manipulate it completely. Most spirit mages ar only able to work within their own energy; their aura and subconscious mind. In Katharos lands, this element is not even used. It is a taboo to manipulate it, as they consider it sacred and divine. Psychic Magic Psychic mages have their "third eye" always open, being fully aware of their surroundings and having an immense intuition. They possess the ability of looking into any mind, the past and the future. They can also sense spirits and the energy of living beings, places and objects. Their aura radiates mystery and awareness. Practices * Reading - interpreting and listening to your subconscious. * Fortune telling - interpreting and listening to the spirit world. * Animancy - have your spirit listen or talk to the spirit of an animal, plant or any object. * Telekinesis - separate your spirit from body and make it move things. Dark Magic Dark magic is considered more dangerous, as it implies opening the gate of the spirit world. Dark mages tend to look a bit sinister and prefer to be lonely. Their aura radiates darkness and mystery, sometimes danger. Practices * Teleportation - enter the spirit world to travel at light speed, only works for 1-2 seconds. * Invocation/summoning - pull things out from the spirit world. * Necromancy - listen or talk to the spirits living in the spirit world. Compared to human ideas to understand better their enegy! Magic Crystals Magic crystals contain special magic energy, and are used to restore or enhance an individual’s energy level. One can only use a specific crystal depending on their magic specialty. Each individual develops different kinds of magic, which all differ in power levels and properties, and so can’t be fully restored with the same crystals. Magic Items Wands Wands are stick-shaped tools, usually with a crystal at the tip, which help the user direct their energy. This tool is most commonly used by kids and teens below the age of 30, but a lot of adults keep using them later on. Potions Liquid spells made by witches; can be drinkable, or for applying on the user's skin. They alter the physical and psychological aspects of the user. Mostly used as medicine, to treat illness and mental stress or fatigue. Types of potions * Tisane: hot water based; herbal tea. * Macerate: cold water based; plant infusion. * Syrup: ingredients preserved in a sugary solution; very sweet. Elixirs Drinkable spells made by alchemists. Can alter the physical and psychological aspects of the user. Used for a wide variety of treatments - very popular in the fashion market for appearance makeovers. Types of elixirs * Pigment altering: they change the hair/eye color of the user. * Crystal infusion: water infused with the energy of certain crystal and its properties. Dragon Blood When dragons shed teeth, claws or feathers (if they have any), those are usually covered in blood at the roots. Said blood is used to make incense, powerful enough to cleanse any space, no matter how cursed or haunted.